Glossary
Glossary of terminology for Freezing 0-9 A Accel Turn Accel Turn or Accelerating Turn (アクセルターン) is one of the High End Skills used by Pandoras. It makes them faster than the eye can reasonably track. Accel-Type Pandora An Accel-type Pandora is a Pandora that can only use the Accel Turn of the High End Skills. Anti-Freezing Anti-Freezing is a unique Freezing technique that can only be deployed by Pandora with extremely high levels of Stigmatic Material, which include the Busters and Legendary Pandora. This Freezing is Omnidirectional and renders the user relatively immobile and tired afterwards. Limiters are unable to counter with their own Freezing. This Freezing is notable to be the first Freezing utilized by a Pandora outside of Nova Form. Arcadia Project The Arcadia Project is a secret project planned by Gengo Aoi to have his son Ryuuichi Aoi produce offspring with his other daughters, the Legendary Pandora in order to produce Nova hybrids who would be able to fight the Nova. B Baptism Baptism (洗礼) is the ceremony where a Pandora implants one of her Stigma into a chosen Limiter, allowing the two to form an Ereinbar Set. Busters The Busters are a group of criminally insane ex-Chevalier Pandora brought together by Radox Phantomheim for Operation Cat Killer, the assassination of Gengo Aoi. C Chevalier The Chevalier (シュバリエ) is the anti-Nova military organization behind the Pandoras and Limiters. It also sets up the Genetics military academies. Chevalier Civil War The Chevalier Civil War is an armed conflict between rival factions led by Gengo Aoi and Radox Phantomheim within the Chevalier defense organization. Chevalier Inspection Squad The Chevalier Inspection Squad is a squad of high-level Pandoras and Limiters, under the control of the Chevalier Council and L. Bridget family. Dr. Gengo Aoi is part of the squad, along with Su-Na Lee. Holly Rose and Louis L. Bridget have also been attached. Corrosion Corrosion '''is the rate of decay upon a Pandoras' Stigmata. When a stigma's corrosion rate is beyond the normal conditions a Pandora could succumb to the Nova Form effect. D E E-Pandora Project The '''E Pandora Plan or E-Pandora Project (Eパンドラ計画) is a project to create Pandoras from those that are genetically ill-suited to become Pandoras, to fill the need for more Pandoras than can be produced through the current selection processes prior to the 10th Nova Clash. "E" stands for "Evolution", so this is the "Evolution Pandora Project". It is headed by director Scarlett Ohara. Ereinbar Set An Ereinbar Set (イレインバーセット) is a temporal link formed between a Pandora and a Limiter, when they form a partnership, by exchanging Stigmata at a Baptism ceremony. When the Set is activated, Pandora and Limiter partners share their physical feelings, and allow for the use of Freezing by the Limiter's. F Faylan Generator The Faylan Generators (飛蘭 ジェネレータ) are power generators developed by Seiga Heavy Industries to power simulacrum Nova, and to supercharge the Injection Stigma used by the Valkyries, so that their normal output becomes five times more powerful than usual. (aptly named: I.S. recharge system) First Room Invitation The First Room Invitation (初部屋入り) is a tradition of Pandora and Limiter after they have just performed a Baptism. They are to explore each other and to get to know each other. It has been implied that the First Room Invitation entails sexual interaction. However in the non-canon omake episode OVA 02, it is revealed that most of the featured Pandora have failed at their first times. Freezing Freezing (フリージング) is an ability that Limiters have, to limit the actions of others, such as Nova, Limiters, Pandoras or people. It can only be performed by Limiters who form an Ereinbar Set with a Pandora. Freezing can be partially nullified by a Pandora by going into Pandora Mode. G Genetics The Genetics (ゼネティックス) military academy system is set up to train Pandoras and Limiters to fight the Nova. H Heroic Stigmata Heroic Stigmata are another name for Kazuha Aoi's Stigmata. High End Skill High-End Skills (ハイエンドスキル) are advanced battle techniques developed by Kazuha Aoi used by Pandoras. These techniques are taught to 3rd years at Genetics. These include the Accel Turn and Tempest Turn. Holy Gate The Holy Gate or Sacred Gate (聖門) Technique or Skill (八極拳, Hakkyokuken) is an advanced skill allowing self-selecting Corrosion based abilities. Humanoid Forms The Humanoid Forms are Nova who are about a foot taller than the average Pandora and built much bulkier. They first appeared during the 12th Nova Clash and acted as the foot-soldiers of the very first Nova Army under the command of a Pandora-Type Nova. The Chevalier have given it the code "N2". I Illusion Turn Illusion Turn is the technique in which High End Skills are based on. It allows the user to hop across dimensions, enabling teleportation. Injection Stigmata Injection Stigma are a type of mass-produced Stigmata used to create Valkyries. J K L Legendary Pandora The Legendary Pandora or are five girls created from Maria Lancelot's DNA: Cassandra Aoi, Windy May Aoi, Teslad Aoi, Lucy Aoi and Chiffon Aoi; over 40 years before the main storyline. They were created by Gengo Aoi. Limiters Limiters (リミッター) are the male partners of the female Pandoras. Limiters have a special genetic profile making them compatible with Stigmata. They perform Freezing to assist Pandoras in their fights against Novas. They can only perform Freezing after becoming an Ereinbar Set with a Pandora. M Mark-III Mark-III is a drug administered to E-Pandora. It was intended to increase their compatibility rates, but was a complete failure. Mark-IV Mark-IV is a drug administered to E-Pandora to enhance their combat capabilities. Under its influence, a normal E-Pandora is a match for an original Pandora. The side effects, however, included debilitating pain and eventual partial Nova-fication, as seen in Gina's case. Maria-type Stigmata Maria-type Stigmata are "natural" Stigmata that an individual is born with. N Nova Nova (異次元体ノヴァ or just ノヴァ]) are inter dimensional aliens who invade Earth, resulting in the Nova Clashes. They have Nova-type abilities, including Freezing and Nova-type explosions. Nova Clash The Nova Clashes are the name given to the battles between humanity and the Nova. Nova Form Nova Form (ノヴァフォーム) is a mode that Pandoras can operate in, resulting in greater abilities, greater Corrosion, and death at the end of its use. Nova Form can be entered voluntarily, or by infection by a Nova becoming the Nova's puppet. Numbers The Numbers squad was a unit implemented at West Genetics, consisting of three third-year (seniors) Pandoras cadets, the two top ranked from the first Carnival of the year, and the previous year's Numbers' second year Pandora, and their bonded Limiters, and the top ranked second-year (junior) Pandora from the first Carnival of the year, and her bonded Limiter. The second-year Pandora becomes the squad captain in the following year. The Numbers disbanded some time after the 8th Nova Clash. O Omnidirectional Freezing Omnidirectional Freezing is ability that spreads a Limiter's Freezing in all directions as opposed to just one. So far, it is the only variation of Freezing that allows the absolute communication between Pandora and Limiter, strong enough to see others' memories. Operation Cat Killer Operation Cat Killer is the unofficial codename given to the unsanctioned mission to assassinate Gengo Aoi, given to Radox Phantomheim by rogue members of the Chevalier in 2065. The execution of this mission resulted in the 13th Nova Clash and has since ended in failure. P Pandora Pandoras (パンドラ) are females with special genetic profiles that make them compatible with Stigmata. They have special battle abilities conferred by the Stigmata implanted within them, to fight the Nova. A Pandora can form the Ereinbar Set with Limiters, to whom she partners. She battles with Volt Textures that also forms her battledress and weapons. Pandora Mode Pandora Mode (パンドラモード) is an enhanced state that allows a Pandora to move more freely in a Freezing area without the aid of a Limiter. It also grants the Pandora an extra boost in power. Pandora Suit Pandora Suits (パンドラのスーツ)are special equipment for Pandora for use in Pandora Mode, made from Volt Textures imported as a unit into their equipment. Pandora Suits can be destroyed, meaning a new suit needs to be imported. Pandora-Type Nova The Pandora-Type Nova is a humanoid Nova, which resembles a human woman. They are the strongest Nova to date, able to rival the Legendary Pandora, and are able to control all other types of Nova. They are able to fire invisible energy blasts, utilize the Illusion Turn, and generate invisible barriers while boasting incredible defenses themselves. Plasma Textures Plasma Textures (プラズマのテクスチャ) are the Nova-type equipment used by Valkyries and Busters. They are a more advanced form of Volt Texture, based on the plasma state of matter, instead of the solid/liquid/gas phases of Volt Textures. Plasma Textures render the user unaffected to most Volt Textures weaponry. Plasma Stigmata Plasma Stigmata are Stigmata based on Plasma Textures. They generate much more power, as well as make the host immune to normal Freezing. The Plasma Stigmata allowed the Busters to deploy the Anti-Freezing. Plasma Suit The Plasma Suit'' is an improved version of Plasma Stigmata created by the Chevalier. It is a power suit that possesses a Stigma generator on the back to boost performance. A Pandora's Stigmata are spread across their arms, legs, and chest. According to Isabella Lucas, this suit is ten times more powerful than standard Plasma Stigmata. Plasma Weapon '''Plasma Weapons (プラズマ武器) are Nova-type equipment made from Plasma Textures. They are the primary weapons of Valkyries. They are a more advanced form of Volt Weapon, using plasma instead of the solid/liquid/gas phases of Volt Weapons. The output of a Plasma Weapon is equivalent to that of a Type-S Nova. Platoon 13 Platoon 13 is a newly formed squad aimed at combining the strengths of the Valkyries and the Pandora. It consists of world class Pandora and is commanded by top-ranked Chevalier officer Su-Na Lee. Q R S Seiga Heavy Industries Seiga Heavy Industries is the company that builds simulated Novas used for training exercises, and is developing the recharge system for Valkyrie's Injection Stigma. Simulated Nova (replicates) Nova Simulacrum (ノヴァ 幻影) are used for training of Valkyries, Pandoras and Limiters. They were developed by Seiga Heavy Industries. The first developed being the Type-F Nova. The prototype Type-S Nova simulacrum, s/n XO113, cost $360 million. Stigmata Stigmata (聖痕) are Nova-type tissue implanted into Limiters and Pandoras to make them what they are. They allow the ability to use Nova-type skills to fight Novas of those who are genetically compatible. T Tears of Kunlun The Tears of Kunlun (クンルンの涙) is another name for Stigmata that is used in Tibet. Tempest Turn Tempest Turn (テンペストターン) is one of the High End Skills used by Pandoras. It makes several after images of themselves that can attack a target. Tempest-Type Pandora A Tempest-Type Pandora is a Pandora that can only use the Tempest Turn High End Skill. Transcendent Pandora Transcendent Pandora are Pandoras who have transcended the limits of being a Pandora; they are able to destroy Humanoid Forms with ease. Type-F Nova Type-F Nova are large beings, able to produce an Omnidirectional Freezing of considerable strength. This Nova can project a shield of sorts in order to block a salvo of missiles. Similar to the Type-R, they can fire a large barrage of spikes from its body. Since the 8th Nova Clash, the Type-F has been replaced by the Type-S. Type-Q Nova Type-R Nova Type-R Nova ("R" standing for "Resolver") are older variants of the Nova invaders, replaced by the superior Type-F Novas. They are able to fire projectile blade-darts from their hands and deploy a relatively weak Freezing field. Type-R Novas seem to be immobile, as they root themselves to the ground. This Nova was replaced by the Type-F. Type-S Nova The Type-S Nova are are the replacements of the inferior Type-F Nova, who first appeared during the 8th Nova Clash. They have evolved with each Nova Clash. They levitate, are able to fire particle beams, can absorb Pandora into their bodies with the purpose of transforming them in Nova Forms, and release sharp whips from their body. U V Valkyrie Valkyrie is a type of anti-Nova warrior, to complement the Pandora. The initial proposal lead to two programs, the Valkyrie Project and the E-Pandora Project. Valkyries are a reference to the former, while the latter are referred to as E-Pandoras. They are highly trained normal women who are upgraded in a time-limited basis to fight as well as Pandoras. Volt Textures Volt Textures (ボルトテクスチャー) are the Nova-type equipment of Pandoras. They form the battledress and weapons of Pandoras. They are created by the Stigmata implanted in Pandoras. Volt Weapons Volt Weapons (ボルトウェポン) are Nova-type equipment made from Volt Textures. They are the primary weapons of Pandoras. W X XO113 XO113 is a prototype simulacrum of a Type-S Nova. It includes the particle cannon, and was developed by Seiga Heavy Industries. Y Z Other External links * Freezing.TV (Japanese) Terms See also * Category:Browse Category:Synopsis